Stupid Little Girl
by Bardock92
Summary: Here I find you, pathetic child. Denying me, denying what you dare not believe to be true. I did not come here to torture you, nor to bear down on your pitiful mind. I came here to give you a message...I'm real. Welcome to reality, little girl. Alma POV


Disclaimer: I don't own FEAR, got it?

_**What are you afraid of little one?**_

_The body you see before you is nothing but an illusion, I can manipulate my appearance at will._

_**Really? Interesting indeed…nevertheless, you did not answer my question?**_

_I fear nothing. I am the beginning and the end, Alpha and Omega. My very existence decides the fate of all things, and all things must die._

_**You put much confidence in your abilities, perhaps too much so.**_

_I am not arrogant; I merely accept what I am. I am invincible…no living being can dare to defy my will._

_**My dear, no one is invincible. The God of humanity was said to be all-powerful, and he himself died by those who opposed him. You yourself are no different than he…you are human; and humans can be broken.**_

_Your words are full of nothing but lies. I am Absolution…absolute power in its purest form._

_**There is no such thing as absolute power; such a thing is only a fairy tale for the delusional madman. If Absolution existed the universe itself would've been engulfed…you have not done such. You are a mere human…you've already been broken in your physical shell. It is only a matter of time before someone destroys you completely.**_

_You're a fool…I am no human. Humanity is what cost me my life; humanity is what cost me my son. Humanity is the twisted evil that my father and all those before and after him represent…I am no human. I am beyond that now…now and forever._

_**You may indeed be a Phantom but you are STILL a human's Phantom. Humanity will never be too far behind you, and all humans eventually wither away. Your physical body has already done such, in time will your soul.**_

_I cannot fade, I am Absolution._

_**Still promoting delusional prides of grandeur and divinity, eh? Lie to yourself all you want, it will make no difference in the end. You said your father and all of humanity is evil, are you yourself not evil?**_

_I told you, I am not human._

_**You're the Phantom OF a human though.**_

_It does not matter, my physical humanity is gone. That was all that connected to that disgusting race._

_**Hmph, as blind as ever. You never answered me though, what do you fear? What are you afraid of?**_

_I fear nothing, I am-_

_**Yes I know, "Absolution" and all that nonsensical bravado. But what do you fear? What is it that makes sweat run down your neck in sheer horror? Something so despicable you cannot help but grimace when looking at it directly.**_

_I fear nothing in the world. No entity alive has the power to destroy me._

_**Is that so? Becket certainly came close, didn't he?**_

_How do you know of him?_

_**How I know is of no significant importance, it only matters that I do know. He sought to destroy you, didn't he? You sent one of your pawns into his mind while you had your way with him and avoided be destroyed. I am not correct?**_

_……That is of little significance now. I am with child now, Becket's child. We'll be so happy together…so very happy._

_**So you say, but the relationship between you and Becket is more forced than actual love. He was sent to destroy you, was he not?**_

_……They made him try to eliminate me…Becket didn't choose to-_

_**Yes, he did. If he truly loved you he would've turned against those who gave him the orders to pacify you. Humans have their own free will of choice, Becket made his decision.**_

_………Y-you're lying…B-Becket wouldn't…_

_**Becket made his choice, and it was destroy you. You are the Mother of the Apocalypse, the very thing that causes all life to wither and fade. You are nothing but personified Dogma to Earth…the Beginning of the End as we know it. You shall remain unloved until the day you wither away, forever to be alone in your pathetic, hate filled existence.**_

_SILENCE! I won't listen to all these lies of yours! I am pregnant with Becket's child! He loves me!_

_**You forced him down and took advantage of his body for your own selfish, lustful reasons. And during that time of intercourse, you sent one of Becket's own friend's into the brink of your mind and his to stop Becket from ending your existence. You knew he was trying to destroy you, and you sought to stop as you yourself ravaged his body in the worst way possible. You are little more than the whore of Babylon, trapping those unfortunate enough to come close your web of lust and treachery.**_

_BE QUIET!_

_**I think I know what your afraid of Alma…you're afraid of Becket, aren't you?**_

_Don't be ridiculous! I love Becket!_

_**Whether or your feelings are love or lust I cannot tell, but your fear of him remains the same. You love him because he's the only person that can make you "feel" anything within the confines of your mind, yet you fear him because you know deep down in your dead heart he is the only one capable of destroying you.**_

Ironic, is it not? You love who you fear and fear who you love…a tragic cycle that shall spin relentlessly towards your own demise. Becket will escape and when he does, there shall be no one there to save you. The one you who hold dear to you will be your undoing…such is the fate of a tragic monster.

_SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! I'M TIRED OF YOUR LIES! OF ALL YOUR LIES! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!_

_**If you wish for me to leave, I shall depart from your mind. But know this Alma…your reign over Earth will not last forever. The one you love will be your Harbinger…your Destroyer, your Executioner.**_

_**Your fate will echo across the world for at least one hundred years, and as tragic as your life was you shall only be remembered as a curse; a monstrous soul who cared not for any life which she took.**_

Your visage will be that of a satanic Pariah…your name shall only be cursed and spit upon. Over time your name will fade into darkness, and you will be nothing but a memory.

_**And eventually even that memory will fade, fading into the nothingness of black. You shall be forgotten over time…and your name will only float further into the corridors of Oblivion and into the fieriest depths of Hell. A fitting end…to a monster like you.**_

Goodbye Alma…I shall not speak to you again. You have my greatest sympathy for what your life was, but your redemption in my eyes and the eyes of the very Earth will never come.

So great was your power, but your downfall will be greater still.

_**If you truly believe you are in control of your destiny, you are horribly mistaken. Your arrogant beliefs that you are omnipotent will be you undoing, as will Becket's strive to be free from your lust filled grasp.**_

Even if Becket fails to destroy you, which he shall not, you shall ultimately lose in the end. Your wrathful scorn towards humanity will ultimately be the end of all living things, both human and not. The Earth shall be razed to become the blood drenched, barren lands you want it to be; and for a time that will grant you your happiness.

However, your ultimate victory will be short-lived upon the terribly ironic realization of what you've done. You seek to never be alone again, yet if you kill Becket in his attempt to regain his freedom you shall ravage the world until there is no one left.

And then you'll be all alone again…but this time, you shall remain alone forever.

Ironic, is it not? Whether Becket destroys you or he fails, you will ultimately lose in the end. Despite all the infinite power you possess, you are not powerful to stand against fate.

It'll be that time when "Absolution" shall finally meet its downfall…destiny.

And so shall be the fate of a tragic monster…misunderstood and abused, yet even when the Earth burns reminiscent to fires of Hell as you have envisioned…you have doomed yourself to a miserable existence. You'll go on for eternity, never passing into Heaven or Hell because of your misguided determination to live the way you do. And as forever goes on, you shall become a mindless, hollow animal.

Your insanity will consume you…and you'll be forever trapped within the confines of your unholy mind.

Truly, you have been cursed, Alma Wade.

Millions of prayers could not save you now…you cannot atone for what you have done.

God shall not save you from your suffering…you have cast down upon yourself the Mark of the Beast.

But despite this, dark fire will not avail you.

Your hatred is too intense, even for Hell. He shall not let you into His realm either, even He views you as an Abomination. 

_**You are alone…**_

You are forsaken…

You are…lost.

FIN.

_**Author's Note: The "voice" consistently talking to Alma throughout the fanfic is not necessarily her conscience, but not quite someone else either. The voice is in fact a manifestation of Alma's worst fears that she knows could and probably will be the end of her. It is not sheer paranoia or a split personality that converses with her, but her own depraved emotions trying to crawl out of the darkest corners of her already demented mind.**_

__


End file.
